


The Starblaster's Last Flight

by onArete



Category: The Adventure Zone: Balance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Astral Plane, Character Death, F/M, IPRE, M/M, Starblaster - Freeform, after Story and Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onArete/pseuds/onArete
Summary: Davenport takes the Starblaster on one final, fateful flight between planes.





	1. Chapter 1

     Merle wasn't supposed to die like that.  
     He was supposed to have a few more centuries. He should've had his family around him. We should've known. He should've had one last prayer to his god, one last day with his children, one last moment with us.  
     One last moment with Davenport.

     But Merle didn't get what he deserved. Instead, he got the bold death Magnus used to dream of, saving the group of Extreme Teen Adventurers from the maw of a dragon.  
     Seven teenagers lived to see another sunrise.  
     Merle did not.

     Davenport didn't even know right away. Merle wasn't supposed to be home for another week, and he'd had no reason to worry.  
Instead, Taako told him. Taako, who heard from Kravitz, who heard from another reaper.

     And Davenport punched the fucking wall.  
     "Woah, Cap'n," said Taako, holding his hands up. "We're all... we're all upset, okay? But he's safe now. Probably chilling in the astral plane, just..."  
     Davenport did notice how Taako wasn't wearing makeup, and the shades of black he wore didn't match. Enough to know he was truly hit hard. But Davenport couldn't muster the energy to care about what Merle's loss had done to Taako.  
     He was his _husband_ , dammit. He deserved to know. He deserved to _be there_.  
     Davenport found himself crying, big fat tears, sitting on the floor of their home in the beach. His ship rocked gently in the waves out the window.  
     Merle couldn't be _gone_.  
     He just _couldn't_.  
     He couldn't be gone in the same way the ocean couldn't vanish, and stars didn't fade, and love didn't die.

     Davenport woke the next morning lying on the floor where he had collapsed the day before.  
He's managed to come up with the fuzzy beginnings of the plan the night before. There were a few things he knew:

1\. Merle was in the astral plane  
2\. Merle shouldn't be in the astral plane, not yet  
3\. The Starblaster was a ship designed to go between planes  
4\. Davenport knew where the Starblaster was parked  
5\. And Davenport was the best starship pilot of all time.

     He was going to get Merle back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touchdown.

     It was a simple enough matter to visit Lucretia, still running the Bureau of Benevolence on the mood base. Simple enough for him to open up, just a little, about how goddamn hard it was to lose... to lose...  
     No.   
     But it was simple to get a moment alone on the quad, and to find re tree, and find his ship.   
     The Starblaster.   
     The one he'd flown for a hundred years.   
     As he walked up the gangplank, Davenport had the sinking feeling that this may be his last flight.   
    But if that's what it took to bring Merle back, then so be it.

     He flew off the moon base, leaving behind Lucretia and her bureau and her domes.   
Davenport had missed the feeling of flying a spaceship. The Wavehumper was a good substitute, but nothing truly beat the feel of the wheel in his hands. The gentle curve of the Starblaster as it turned to his every command. The overpowering sense of _home_.

     The sky didn't need to be wobbly to go between planes. Even so, Davenport was careful. Anything other than empty sky-- birds, space bees, clouds-- was dutifully avoided.   
     He left the prime material plane behind him in one sudden rush. The Inbetween Space was beautiful, all quiet and dark with shimmering lights. Merle would've liked the view, Davenport thought.

     And Merle would see it again, he determined. On their way back.

     The Astral Plane loomed before him, sapphire blue. Davenport exhaled once before maneuvering the Starblaster to land.   
     As it touched down to float on the sea of souls, he kept the countdown to landing-- the countdown to Merle--going in his head.

     Three.

     Two.

     One.

     Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Wednesday. Thanks for reading!
> 
> And for any TSCOSI listeners-- yup, space bees are a reference ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this concept for a while :)  
> Updates every other day. Please read and comment-- I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions!  
> <3


End file.
